The invention relates to a disc brake having a brake carrier, which is fastenable to the vehicle and which at the leading side and at the trailing side of the brake has bolts that take up tensile forces and/or compressive forces upon the brake linings during braking.
Brakes of this type are generally known. Usually the brake linings, comprising supporting plate and friction lining, are guided axially in relation to the brake disc by means of bolts fastened to the brake carrier. In disc brakes, “axially” generally means: in a direction parallel to the axis of rotation of the brake disc. “Radially” accordingly means in a direction at right angles to an axial direction in the aforesaid sense.
The background art of such disc brakes is represented e.g. by the following patent documents: DE 1 238 284, DE 1 505 491, and corresponding U.S. Pat. No. 3,298,468, both of which are incorporated by reference herein in entirety, DE 1 575 920, DE 196 52 936, DE 2 804 808, and corresponding U.S. Pat. No. 4,219,106, both of which are incorporated by reference herein in entirety, DE 39 33 395, and corresponding U.S. Pat. No. 5,238,090, both of which are incorporated by reference herein in entirety, DE 2 845 404, DE 41 15 064 and DE 4 416 815.
An ongoing technical problem in the design of disc brakes is the reduction of the manufacturing cost and the weight of the brake, simultaneously with high operational reliability and a low maintenance cost. The last two defined features in particular also include the avoidance of corrosion-related fault susceptibility of the brake. A particular problem with all brake designs is the prevention of squealing noises caused by vibrations.
It is to these technical features that the present invention is also devoted.